


Sweet Dreams

by Caydennii



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caydennii/pseuds/Caydennii
Summary: George can’t sleep that’s how it starts, the rest falls into place from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So err hey hey  
> This is a small chapter for a taster -  
> No idea if people will even read this mess

He couldn’t sleep.

He’d done everything to try and make himself drowsy but here he was staring at the ceiling again for the third night in a row. The covers were half drawn over his body, his leg hanging over the bed barely grazing his floor and the blanket he had was halfheartedly pulled across his chest. There was a slight chill in the room and he was cold but couldn’t bring himself to pull the covers up further. The TV in the corner was on, muted but on. Blue light illuminated from it and also from his phone which was placed on his desk, his phone only flickering with light every few seconds a notification appeared. It would be so easy to turn his phone off. So easy. But there was a chance he’d gain the courage to message him already. Dumbass was the reason he couldn’t sleep anyway.

“What am I doing?”

Flinching at the sound of his voice he doesn’t know why he says it aloud, part of him hopes someone will answer and tell him to shut up, turn his phone off and sleep. He laughs softly in the silence of his room, clapping his hands quietly before snorting to himself softly.

“You’re an idiot George,”

The sudden rasp in the room causes him to throw himself off his bed. He bangs his elbow harshly which causes him to mutter a swear as he drags himself up onto his bed.

“How long have you been on the call?”

“Long enough to hear you talking to yourself like some crazy person,”

George sniffed in annoyance as he brought himself back up to his bed, “I literally only just spoke,”

“Oh really? How about half an hour ago when you were giggling about socks?”

“You’ve been on the call not saying anything for that long?!”

“Don’t change the subject,”

Lying across his bed George reaches for his phone and pulls it nearer his face so he can lie down and hear easier, scratching at his neck he hums before glancing back at the phone. The light though dim causes his eyes to squint, but he sees his dumb little icon flickering and the other one below it. He’s nervous. Only slightly.

“How come you’re still on?”

There’s a moment of silence before there’s a soft response.

“Was hoping you’d fall asleep, know you’ve been feeling a bit off, wanted to stay and make sure you did eventually,”

“Creep,”

There’s a snort before he responds again, “You love it,”

George pretends to gag causing a round of laughter from the phone, “I appreciate it,”

“You do?”

“Only slightly though,”

“Rude,”

Stretching upwards his back cracks the smallest amount causing him to groan before settling back into his pillow, reaching beside him he grabs the remote and turns off his TV now only having the soft light of his phone illuminating his face.

“Why are you awake?”

Silence.

“Dream?”

A low hum is heard, the slight noise raises the hairs on his arms. 

“Why are you awake Dream?”

“I thought I told you, was waiting for you to sleep,”

“I will,”

“Then do it,”

“Now?”

“What? Got performance anxiety?”

He groans in annoyance , though it’s only halfhearted. Resting his palm in his cheek he notices his face is warm, so he kicks the blanket away so it rests on his bottom half. Must be the layers.

“I’m not gonna leave, not till you sleep George,”

“Come over and make me then,”

It comes out a bit more perverse than what he wanted which causes him to roll his eyes and palm his face in embarrassment, but he looks up for a response anyway. If he could only be any more obvious. 

“I would if I could, you know that George,”

The soft response embarrasses him more than his own sentence, he can feel the heat rise to his face which causes him to duck his head into his pillow for a brief moment. A smile tugs at his mouth.

“George?”

“I know,”

“I’m glad you do,” the reply is so quiet George barely hears it.

There’s a small silence. A car drives past outside but other than that there’s no other source of noise.

“You asleep?”

“Yeah,”

“Dumbass,”

“Weirdo,”

“Bottom,”

He can’t stop the sharp laugh that rises from him, instinctively he grabs his mouth to muffle himself as he would on a stream. There’s a low laugh from his phone and then a comfortable silence once again. George turns away from his phone to avoid the light, settling on his side with his eyes fluttering slowly with exhaustion.

“Hey Dream?”

“Hey George,”

The snort he lets out is softer and much quieter than the previous, “Keep talking please,”

“Knew you loved the sound of my voice,”

“Only because I won’t be hearing it,”

“Rude,”

“You love it,”

There’s a laugh at Dream’s own words being used against him, George can’t help but smile again, it’s a tired smile but a smile all the same.

“You falling asleep?”

“Yeah,”

“Good,”

A small smile that crosses his face as he finally allows his body to relax, the soft rumble of Dream talking about dogs, stream to his family merge into one big blur as George finally settles. He never knew how relaxing a conversation about cobblestone could be, even though he was barely listening. Dream continues talking even when George finally sleeps, only stopping when the lull of sleep and the quite rhythm of George’s own breathing causes him to grow drowsy himself. He doesn’t leave the call, only glancing at the envelope on his desk before lying back, eyes closed listening to the soft hum of the call. 

“Bacon,”

The soft murmur startles him before he slaps a had on his mouth to muffle is chuckles, “Dumbass talks in his sleep,”

His grin hidden under his hand he shakes his head slightly, “Cute,”

**Author's Note:**

> Cries in British  
> I do have an Instagram but I have no idea if this FIC will be received well so let’s see!


End file.
